Trying it Out
by NateC7
Summary: Castiel approaches Dean in his room in the bunker and asks him if he can try something. Both of them end up enjoying it a lot. Edit: This is just a small oneshot. I've started another Destiel Fic that you can find on my page. Go ahead and read that if you'd like.


"Cas?"

Dean frowned a little, looking at his friend in concern. Castiel was looking at him with that intense gaze again. Dean was used to it enough so it didn't make him as uncomfortable. He had just been about to walk out the door when he found Castiel standing at the entrance to his room. Castiel had asked if he could come in, and Dean had stepped aside so the angel could come into the room. Castiel stood in the center of the room, looking like he was trying to find words to speak.

"Dean…" Castiel walked a few steps closer to Dean, bright blue eyes gazing into Dean's dark green ones. "I want to try something…but I need your permission first."

The nervousness in his tone was evident. Dean suddenly remembered the interactions he had with Castiel in the past few days. Castiel had always approached him when they were alone, looking like he wanted to say something. However, as soon as he had opened his mouth, Castiel always closed it and just left. Dean had even caught Castiel staring at him curiously several times. Now Castiel looked at him with nervous eyes that were somewhat fearful.

"Are you all right, Cas?" Dean asked, wondering if Castiel was going to explain his recent behavior.

"Yes," said Castiel after a moment. "Dean, I want to be intimate with you."

Dean was naturally shocked. He stared at Castiel, wondering if the once angel was kidding. Then again, Castiel rarely ever made a 'kidding' expression. So Dean decided to make sure he had heard Castiel right.

"You want to what, now?"

"I would like to engage in intimate activity with you, Dean Winchester," Castiel repeated himself. He had the most serious expression on his face that Dean knew there was no way Sam had put Castiel up to this. There was no confusion in his eyes, just a question that was waiting for an answer.

"Cas…" Dean wanted to be careful with his words. He wasn't sure if Castiel understood the meaning of 'intimate activity,' but he didn't want to hurt his feelings either. "Being intimate, as you put it, with someone usually implies that both people are in a close relationship with each other."

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. "But…we are in a relationship. Are we not friends, Dean?" he looked almost hurt at Dean's answer.

"No, we are, Cas. That's not what I meant," said Dean, shaking his head. "I mean being intimate with me implies that you are in…" Dean stopped himself, coming to a realization. "Are you?"

"Am I what?" Castiel asked, still confused.

Dean sighed in exasperation. Castiel was very naïve when it came to humanity. That had been a fact since the day Castiel had come dropping in with lights flashing and sparks flying (in the literal sense, that is). He had improved over time of course. Dean had taught him things like respecting personal space and not suddenly disappearing without warning. Castiel still had his odd moments now, which Dean couldn't help but find amusing. This however was something he had not really taught Castiel about. They were both dudes, and even though Castiel would argue that he was really a genderless entity, the vessel he was in was male. Not only that; Dean didn't want to be invasive to Jimmy Novak's body just because it was currently occupied by an angel.

Dean did have a bisexual side. He had discovered it one year when both he and Sam had attended high school. It had been a one-time fling with another guy who was his age, and Dean had liked it. He never told Sam or his dad about it. He never told anyone. While he mostly preferred women, a few men had still caught his eye over the years. Now he hadn't really been thinking about his sexuality lately due to trying to adjust to life in the bunker and dealing with the Angel Tablet.

Now Castiel stood in front of him, still waiting for an answer. Their relationship had only just gotten healed after Castiel had lied to both him and Sam. Their interactions were somewhat awkward, but much of the frustration and tension had faded away. Dean hadn't even asked himself if he was sexually attracted to Castiel. The guy was a little weird and dorky, and he wasn't too bad on the eyes either. Now that he thought about it however, would it be so bad if he let Castiel kiss him?

"Dean?" Castiel's voice pulled the hunter out of his thoughts.

"Sorry," Dean apologized, realizing a minute had passed. "What kind of uh...intimate activity did you want to do?"

Castiel took a deep breath and exhaled. It was now or never. He didn't answer Dean's question; he just stepped forward and took the hunter's face into his hands. Castiel pressed his lips to Dean's, kissing him gently. He felt Dean's hands on his shoulders as the hunter parted his lips to let Castiel taste his mouth. Dean let out a soft moan when their tongues pushed together and explored each other's mouths.

Moments later, Castiel pulled back to look at Dean questioningly. "Did I perform accurately?"

Dean couldn't help but chuckle a little. "It's not a performance, Cas, but that was actually amazing."

"Can I…do it again?" Castiel looked at Dean hopefully.

Dean found himself saying yes and before he knew it their lips were locked together once more. The kisses were electric and full of intensity. He liked it a lot. Dean put a hand on the back of Castiel's head to hold his lips in place while the angel wrapped his arms around the hunter's body. Their bodies pressed together, and Dean could feel Castiel's hard cock against his thigh. Castiel started kissing his chin and moved down to his neck, tightening his hold on Dean. The hunter was becoming hard and he let out a moan as Castiel nibbled at the bottom of his neck a little.

"Cas…" he moaned his name. "You-"

Castiel cut Dean off by putting his lips back on his, and he closed his eyes to let the angel have him. Castiel started moving forward, and they both walked towards the bed while keeping their lips in contact. Dean fell back on the bed with Castiel on top of him. Castiel pinned him down by straddling Dean's hips and he felt hot desire explode inside of him. Castiel moaned Dean's name, his voice coming out in a deep guttural growl. Dean was surprised by Castiel's eagerness, but he accepted it. He moved his hands down to his jeans so he could unbutton them, but Castiel swiped his hands away and did the unbuttoning himself.

Dean let Castiel undo his jeans and wiggle his fingers inside. He felt Castiel's fingers wrap around his already hard cock and squeeze. Dean shouted out in pleasure, but Castiel froze, afraid he may have hurt Dean.

"Is this okay?" he asked Dean cautiously.

Dean laughed and said, "Yes, Cas. Do it, please!"

Castiel smiled and went onto pleasure Dean. He continued until Dean finally came, and then asked Dean to do the same for him. Dean grinned and flipped Castiel onto his back. It was his turn to be on top now. Instead of just unbuttoning Castiel's jeans, he tugged them down for easier access. Dean gladly returned the favor, and was surprised when Castiel came rather quickly.

The two of them took turns until their muscles were too tired to continue. They laid on Dean's bed, limbs still entangled and bodies close together. Heavy breaths faded to light ones and they relaxed in each other's arms.

"I liked that…" Castiel spoke first. "Thank you, Dean."

Dean smiled, his face burning red. That had been his first time having sex with another dude, and he found it a lot more fun than having sex with a chick. He felt slightly awkward too, having done it with Castiel. This definitely changed things between them. Their relationship was on a whole new level. Still, he had a feeling Castiel really was in love with him. Dean wasn't sure if he could return those same feelings. The sex had been great, and Castiel had surprised him with his skill. Dean had a feeling he owed it to Jimmy Novak for imparting that knowledge with Castiel.

Crap! Dean had forgotten all about Jimmy. He knew from Castiel that Jimmy could still see and experience some of the things Castiel did. Had Jimmy just experienced exactly what Castiel had during sex? He licked his lips nervously, looking at Castiel.

"Cas, I'm sorry. This was great and all but…did Jimmy…?" he trailed off, hoping Castiel would understand the question.

"Jimmy…" Dean could see guilt flash across Castiel's eyes. "He knows. He's a little upset, but at me. He's not angry with you."

Dean sighed. Now there was a knot of guilt in his stomach. "Cas, we probably shouldn't do this…at least not without talking to him about it."

"I'm sorry," said Cas, looking down and away from Dean. "I should go…"

"Cas, no wait-dammit!" Dean growled in frustration as the angel suddenly vanished, causing the covers to sink back to the mattress.

He sighed and rolled onto his back, staring up at the ceiling. He had seriously screwed up what might have been left between them. He was sure of it. Dean wished he had told Castiel no. He wished he had given himself more time to think about his feelings. Of course he didn't do that, because Dean Winchester doesn't do feelings.

He was very close with Castiel in terms of friendship. Even though they had hit a few rough patches, that bond was still there. Dean just wasn't sure if that friendship could turn into something more. And if it did, he didn't want it to just be about sex. Dean wanted it to be real, if they ever did go that far.

A/N: Hey everyone, I hope you enjoyed this little Destiel ficlet. I honestly have no idea if I'm going to turn this into an actual fanfiction, but it was also my very first time actually writing Destiel. I'm posting this here to see what you guys think of it. If I get enough good reviews, I might end up making a fanfiction. So please let me know what you thought in the review box below! Thanks.


End file.
